


Unlike The Others

by heartsdesire456



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny goes missing and it's up to Stiles to find him in time. When they find him, nobody is prepared for what they stumble across.</p><p> </p><p>(Just a little ficlet I had swimming around in my head today)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlike The Others

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much going on. Just a little ficlet. Hope you like it.

Stiles had seriously had it with werewolves. Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent DONE. “I’m sick of all of you,” Stiles muttered to Derek as he sped through the late-night-empty streets.

“That’s racist,” Scott argued from the back seat, and Isaac nodded.

“Not all of us are-“

“Danny is missing!” Stiles interrupted. “ _Danny_! DANNY!” He shook his head. “The nicest, kindest, best person in this freaking town and he’s _missing_!” He slammed his hand on the wheel. “Fuck why didn’t he listen when we told him that bastard was bad news?”

Isaac gave him a shrug. “Could be that you refused to say _why_ the guy he’s dating was bad news so he thought you were jealous.”

Stiles scoffed. “I don’t like Danny like that, I don’t know why he thinks that-“

“You asked him all the time whether he thought you were attractive or not,” Scott pointed out.

Isaac nodded. “And you wanted him to have sex with you-“

“I thought I was going to end up a virgin sacrifice!” Stiles complained. “I’ve have had sex with anybody! Hell, I’d have screwed you, Isaac, that’s how much I wanted to not be sacrificed.”

Derek huffed in amusement. “You’re a virgin?”

Stiles shot him a glare. “You have sex with homicidal maniacs and serial killers, you have no room to talk, du-“

“Here!” Derek said, and Stiles slammed on brakes, pulling up in front of an empty warehouse. “He’s here. Or he was at least,” he said as they all piled out of the jeep, rushing towards the warehouse.

Scott stiffened. “His blood,” he said gravely and Stiles panicked. 

Scott had just broke the chain on the door when Lydia and Allison pulled up, skidding to a stop. They both rushed to join them as they entered the building. Lydia rushed up towards the front when the wolves all slowed. Stiles shoved past Derek and Scott and shot them a look. “What the hell?” he demanded, rushing on with Lydia, only to slow when he heard what they probably heard.

Crying. Someone was crying up ahead. “Danny?” Lydia called, breaking into a run. Stiles rushed after her, dragging her to a stop when he spotted the source of the crying. “Stiles wha-“ She stopped and stared the same way he was. “E-Ethan?” she asked weakly. Stiles walked closer, keeping an arm out to stop Scott from rushing towards Ethan.

Ethan looked up and Stiles was struck by how much Ethan looked like a regular kid for once, not a scary, enemy alpha. He let out a weak sob, looking back down at Danny, who was cradled against his chest. From his position, Stiles could see blood everywhere on both of their chests and he had a terrible feeling it wasn’t from Ethan. “Ethan?” he asked gently, edging closer, shaking off Derek’s hand when he grabbed him to stop him.

Ethan looked up, eyes wide and terrified, tears dripping down his cheeks. “He- he won’t wake up,” he whimpered, taking a heaving breath. “Danny, why won’t you wake up?” he choked out, rocking Danny slightly, his hands clenching at Danny’s shirt. “Danny,” he sobbed softly.

Stiles bit his lip and looked back at Scott and Derek. “Can you hear his heart?”

Scott hesitated, then nodded. “It’s- it’s weak.”

“It’s slowing down,” Derek added gruffly. 

Stiles nodded. He looked back at Ethan, who was touching Danny’s face with clumsy, shaking hands like he was barely holding himself together. “An ambulance won’t make it, will it?” he asked, and Derek shook his head. “Okay.” He turned and ignored Lydia’s whispered warning to walk over to them. He knelt in front of Ethan and his stomach rolled as he saw the gashes in Danny’s chest. “Ethan, he’s dying,” he said and Ethan looked up, shaking his head.

“No, he can’t die!” he spluttered, shoulders heaving. “You can’t die, Danny,” he cried, touching his cheek. “Please don’t die,” he whispered and Stiles nodded.

“He’s dying. But you can save him,” he said, and Ethan looked up, eyes wide. “Ethan, no matter what is going on between our ‘sides’, Danny- Danny is my friend,” he said, then nodded back at Lydia, who was crying. “He’s pretty much her best friend. We all care about him.” He took a breath. “And I’m going to assume that you being here and your reaction means you really do care about him, too.”

Ethan nodded weakly. “I tried to save him,” he choked out, anger in his eyes. “They- Kali she- she brought him and wanted me to kill him. She- she said I wasn’t loyal to Deucalion anymore so- so she wanted me to kill him but I tried to protect him and- and when Deucalion told her to get rid of him if I couldn’t, I tried to stop her and when she attacked me, Aiden attacked her and- and Deucalion and Kali did this!” He let out a broken sob, looking down at Danny. “Danny, I love you,” he whispered, kissing his hair. “Don’t leave me.”

Stiles nodded. “I know you didn’t hurt him,” he reassured. “But you need to bite him, Ethan.”

Ethan looked up, eyes wide. “But I- I don’t know- I’ve never bit anybody.” He shook his head. “I don’t know how. What if I do it wrong? It could kill him! And I’m not full power without Aiden, so it- who knows if it’ll work?” He looked up at Scott. “You do it.”

Scott shook his head. “I’m still beta. It’s not- I’m not a sure thing yet.”

Ethan looked at Derek, who just shook his head. “Why not?! You turned all of those losers, why not him?!” he demanded.

Derek flashed his eyes and Stiles nodded when Ethan’s jaw dropped at the sight of blue, not red. “Long story,” Stiles said, cutting off Ethan’s questions. “But look, Ethan, you’re the only one who can-“

“But without Aiden, I’m not strong enough!” he argued.

Stiles sighed and looked up. “Okay, where is Aiden? There’s no way he left you-“

“They took him,” Ethan snarled through gritted teeth. “Deucalion and Kali. They told him he had to go with them or they would kill me too. They only agreed to leave me alive after I refused to kill Danny because they needed him, and he made them promise I wouldn’t be hurt if he went with them-“ Ethan stopped, looking down as Danny’s breathing stopped, his chest going still. “ _No_!” he sobbed.

Stiles was yanked out of the way and Derek grabbed Ethan’s shoulder. “Bite him. Do it now or he’s dead. Do you hear me?! Ethan! Stop being useless and _bite him_!” he snarled and Ethan flashed red eyes at Derek before his face changed and he yanked Danny’s arm up, sinking his teeth into his forearm.

Stiles wiped at his cheeks and slowly fell back to stand with the others, all of them holding their breath anxiously, praying for Danny to start breathing again. Ethan held him, rocking back and forth as he whispered something Stiles couldn’t hear into Danny’s hair, fingers clenched in his shirt as he clutched Danny to him. Scott let out a pained sound when nothing happened. The way Lydia started crying made Stiles’s heart sink, sure that it was too late.

However, moments later, Danny gave a loud gasp that startled most of them, and his eyes flew wide as his chest heaved. Ethan let out a choked laugh of surprise, then grabbed at Danny’s hand when he flailed. “Whoa, hey, who it’s okay!”

Danny struggled for a moment before his eyes focused on Ethan. “Ethan?” he asked in a hoarse, weak tone. He looked from Ethan to Derek and frowned. “Uh… you look familiar,” he said, and Stiles walked over, smirking.

“Yeah, he’s not really my cousin Miguel.” He knelt down and then gestured for the others to stay back for a second. “Hey, Danny, so, I know you’re probably really confused right now-“

Danny’s eyes turned to Ethan. “You! You were- and your brother was- OH!” He grabbed at his chest, wincing as he pulled his tattered shirt up and watched the last of his wounds healing. “Oh shit.”

Stiles nodded. “So basically… werewolves.”

Danny looked up at him, frowning. “Really? That’s all you have to say?”

Stiles shrugged. “Normally you want me to shut up, now you want me to talk?” he asked, then smiled gently. “Look, it’s a long story, but all you need to know right now is that… well you’re one of them.”

Danny’s eyes widened, then he looked down at his arm, where the bite lingered. “What happened?” he asked hoarsely.

Ethan caught his hand and laced their fingers together, catching Danny’s attention. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, sniffling. “I’m so sorry. I- I tried to stop them! I tried to protect you but I couldn’t and- and you were _dying_ ,” he whispered. “I couldn’t let you die.”

Danny gave him a frightened look. “You bit me?” He flinched some. “But you- you’re with _them_!”

Stiles put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Hey, you two have lots to talk about, I’m sure, but as much as it pains me to say this, Ethan isn’t really one of them.” He looked up at Ethan, who looked surprised. “He and Aiden were just kids and they didn’t have a choice really. It was join or die and they joined. I can tell you from seeing it myself, Ethan never wanted to do the things they made them do and I’m so far from a fan of his, so this is an unbiased opinion,” he added with a smirk. “Look, you weren’t going to make it, okay?” he said without holding anything back. “It was either Ethan bite you, or one of us have to tell your family you were dead. Be glad he bit you in time.”

Danny looked up at Ethan, shifting weakly. “Why did you bite me if your friends wanted me dead?”

Ethan smiled wetly. “They aren’t my friends. Not anymore if they ever even were. They hurt you, Danny,” he said, cupping his cheek. “They used me and Aiden to get them what they wanted and they hurt you and took my brother. I don’t care what they want, because I want _you_ , Danny.”

Danny bit his lip, then nodded. “Okay. What do we do next?” he asked, giving Ethan a small smile.

Stiles clapped, startling him. “Oh, Danny Boy, you’ve got a hell of a lot to learn and a very short time to learn it.” He stood up. “For now, we get you somewhere to heal up. Then we have to talk.”

Danny nodded and glanced at Ethan, then to Stiles. “What about Ethan? I mean… is that a problem?” he asked, sliding his hand into Ethan’s.

Stiles shook his head, shoving Derek when he opened his mouth. “Not a problem at all.”


End file.
